claimed
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry is a Dhampir, Draco is not a Malfoy by blood only by name, Luicus is a Dark Elf and Remus is still our sweet werewolf. should I add that Luicus is not Draco dad in this fic?
1. Chapter 1

Feeling barely able to stand, Harry was being held up by two Death Eaters he watched as Voldemort looking at him "What happen to him?" he asked as he saw Bellartix coming bouncing into the room with a big fat smile on her face

"Got carried away." Bellatrix giggled and sang, the new human looking nut job that was Voldemort walked over to her and slapped her

"How dare you, you were not touch him." He hissed angrily at her

"B…But my Lord you going to kill him any ways." She said, holding her cheeks, he growled at her and looked towards Luicus

"You asked to keep him, he's yours, just make sure he stays out of my way." He said, Luicus bowed and walked over to the teen, Harry looked up at him, unable to move his jaw, he just looked at him an gently ran his hand over the boy's broken jaw, Harry whimpered and let tears roll down his face,

"Shhhshhh." He said as he waved his wand over the broken jaw and other areas that was damage by his crazy noon to ex-sister in law. Looking into the blue eyes of the man in front of him Harry just stared at him

"You better get back to your pregnant mate Luicus." Voldemort tells him

"Narcissa pregnant?" Bellatrix asked

"No she not at least she never said you would have to asked Severus." The blonde said

"What?" the dark hair woman said, the rest of the group chuckled

"My dear Bellatrix, Luicus here is Dark Elf from his mother side; he can only have children with his mate." Voldemort said with a smile enjoying that that everyone knew but her, but he had to give her the benefit of the doubt, one she madder than the mad hatter and two she been locked away

"B…But Draco he's your son?" she said looking shocked, Luicus smiled as he move around Harry and held him closer to his chest, the teen gasp at the protective hold

"Not my son, he was adopted son may father forced me to marry her, he had hope that because he was my father that I my inheritance would not be strong enough to take a hold like that, but he was wrong, when me and Narcissa found Draco in the orphanage I knew he was perfect, he looked like a Malfoy and he was my mate but I hate to wait but it was worth it, but now I have another mate to take care so good day, come on Harry let's take you home." he said

"What?" Harry cried out as he was pulled out the room.

Back at the Malfoy house Draco sat on the large red sofa touching his swollen belly, he was waiting for his mate to come home with their new mate, he found funny how his father isn't really his father but his adoptive father, he chuckled as he rubbed the bump "I wonder what people will think of this?" he said "Tests are positive and so are spells, only Malfoy in name." He said

"Draco I'm home." Luicus said as they walked, Harry being carried in his arms

"Hello Luicus, what happen to him?" he asked as he stood up

"He feel a sleep on the way here, I am afraid Bellatrix decide to hurt him, I healed him but was mentally exhausted."

"Ummm poor boy." He whispered brushing the hair out of his eyes

"I'm going to take him up stairs and let him rest in one of the guest rooms; I think it might take while for him to come round to the idea."

"Well he was just handed off to us like a bit of meat." Draco said "Do you think he had elfin blood in him?" He asked

"No not elfin, vampric on his father's side I believe." Luicus said taking the teen up stairs.

Harry stirred, he turned on his side and then opens his eyes, and there was a window, it was large, sitting up Harry looked around the room, he sat up on the bed and looked for his glasses, patting the bedside table he found them and put them on, blinking at the sudden clearness he moved off the bed and moved into the bathroom. Luicus walked into the room with a try and saw the bed was empty and the sound of the flush coming from the bathroom, setting the tray down on the small table he looked sat on a chair and waited for the teen to walk out the bathroom and soon enough he did.

Harry open the door and stopped and looked at him blinking, Luicus looked at the teen as well and saw hesitation in his green eyes "I thought you might want some food?" he said, Harry just looked at him

"Why am I here?" he asked as he looked at the glass of red liquid "And you should not temp me with blood."

"To answer your second question my little Dhampir, you been told so long to keep away from blood that is till drive you to blood lust which will happen but only because you been denied it, but it will make you stronger." He said Harry just watched him as he moved to another chair a cross room him, just looking at it

"I…I've had blood before, when I was hurt by my uncle my dad…I mean Sirius got me some blood." He said quietly

"So you have been through the blood lust?" Harry nodded, Luicus push the glass forwards to him "Drink and I will tell you why your here." he said Harry took the drink and sniffed it before he started to drink it all when he had drunk it all he sat back and licked his lips happily "Better?"

"Ummm much." He said looking at him "So am I here?" he asked "Why am not being used a punching bag?"

"Do you remember the discussion I had with Bella?" he asked

"No, I just remember the beating, pain and then nothing I felt safe." He said with a frown, Luicus smile

"I am a Dark Elf and Draco is not my son is was adopted, my father forced me to marry Narcissa, but as she was not my true mate I could not have a child with her, I knew Draco was my mate the minute I saw him and I had to wait for him to turn 16 before I claimed him."

"And where do I come into this?" Harry asked

"Your my mate to, I knew this when I met you in your second year, but it confused me, I had Draco why do I need a second mate…so I went to my mother's people and they told me that it's not uncommon for powerful Dark Elf's to have more than one mate they can have up to three or four…which reminds me do you think your friend Remus is free for a chat?" he asked

"So…so you want a Halfling as a mate and a werewolf and you are also mated to your son who isn't your son but is adopted?"

"Yes that is the half of it." Luicus beamed that Harry has cotton on

"You have to wait until I'm 16." He said rubbing the back of his head

"I do, but my Elfin law requires me to woo you."

"Woo me?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Harry said nodding "What about the war?"

"You're no longer a part of it and as soon as Greyback can nab his cub neither will he." He smiled getting up and kissing Harry on the forehead "Come on Draco wants to catch."


	2. Chapter 2

Luicus started wooing Harry the next day, by leaving notes with Elvin and vampire poetry, some of it made him blush, Draco chuckled as Luicus wooed Harry the same why he wooed him, but he never let Draco feel left out with his love. It was a 3 weeks later, Draco was sat quietly in the kitchen eating cookie dough, when Harry came running into the room closing the door behind him "He is like a blood hound!" Harry gasped

"Well you do have a day left as a 15 year old." He said chuckling

"He's a pervey elf man." Harry muttered "Just wants to fuck me." He said, Draco smiled and handed him a spoon and they both dove into the cookie dough

"He just wants to have his family; he's waited a long time for that." Harry took a scoop of dough and took it into his mouth and looked at the blonde

"H…How does it feel?" he asked point to the bump

"Like I have something growing inside of me that moves and kicks me in the bladder, my back hurts and feet…but I love it." He smiled

"It does look like pregnancy suits you, you look like your glowing." He smiled at him; Draco looked into the dark green eyes and smiled at him

"You fancy meeee." He sang

"What no I didn't say that!" Draco stood up and walked over to the blushing Dhampir, and sat in his lap "What the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled looking into the sliver blue eyes of Draco; the blonde took Harry's hands and laid them on his bump and he felt the baby move "D…Draco." He whispered, looking up, the blonde kissed him on the lips, he cupped Harry's face as they deepen their kiss

"Well it's good to know that my mates are getting on so well with each other." Luicus smiled, both teen's turned to look at Luicus, he stood in the door way, looking at the pair, the dark hair teen's face was red while Draco had a tinted cheeks

"Luicus." Draco whined "Let's have some fun." He said Luicus looked at him with a raised eye brown

"Harry is still 15 until midnight." He said, Draco chuckled and licked Harry's neck

"But I can still have fun with him right? You can always watch?" he said innocently, the blonde man growled at them as Draco kept sucking on Harry's neck.

"I would rather you won't I want to take him." He said

"I was thinking he could fuck me."

"D…Draco." Harry swallowed looking at them.

Luicus had told Draco no and the pregnant teen told him he could sleep in his office that night and went out the room with his bowl of cookie dough, Luicus sighed and Harry just gave him a look the blonde man smiled and kissed Harry on the lips and started to run his fingers up and down Harry's throat

"Are you ready for tomorrow Harry?" He asked the teen,

"I…I don't know I'm still finding all this weird." He whispered, he thought Luicus to be upset by this, but the man wasn't

"I understand but you have to understand I can't hold back much longer, we have to spend the whole day together." He tells him cupping his cheeks and kissing him again before leaving the room.

Harry didn't think he would sleep that much last night, but he had the best night sleep of his life, but waking up at 5am he was filled nerves, he was 16 and today he is meant to bonds with Luicus as his mate the half vampire was scared, he decide to go for a long bath, he poured the musk bubbled bath and climbed into the hot water, he always woke up at that time and had a long soak in the tube, he heard the pop of the house elf leaving his breakfast and then leave again, he couldn't wait for his daily dose of blood…I'm going to need it… he thinks.

Walking into his bed room he sees his breakfast on the table and he walks over and starts to eat, eating first helps the blood settle in this stomach when he was done with food he reaches across to the glass of blood, and takes it and downs the blood, he placed it back on the table and leaned back in the chair and sighed and felt his eyes close as the blood took effect. In the hase of his mind he could hear someone knocking at the door, Harry open his eyes and looked up to se Luicus, the blonde man smiled at him "You okay?" he asked Harry bite his lip

"Can we talk?" Luicus looked worried but nodded as he closed the door,

"What is wrong my little Halfling." He asked, Harry blushed and looked up

"I'm scared." He said, Luicus smiled and knelt in front of him

"We can go slow, we have the whole day and some of tomorrow, everything will be okay." He smiled holding him hands; Harry closed his eyes and pulled his hands away

"It…it's not about being with you, I can do that…it…it I'm not as innocent as you think I am." He said

"I was never expecting you to virgin Harry." Luicus said, but when he sees more pinkish tears roll down the pale face, Luicus realised something and it sicken him "It's not about that is it, you're scared of sex in general, and who hurt you." he whispered

"My uncle." He said quietly

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." He said "Does anyone else know?"

"Sirius knew, and Remus, well I am pretty sure Dumbledore knows… It was after my first year and only during the summers, by my third year Remus and Sirius found out and scared the living shit out of my uncle and he never came near me again, but I am still scared."

Luicus watched the teen sob as he reach out and picked him up and held him in his arms, "It's okay you will never have to see him again, I promise you, you have to trust me that I will never hurt you." he said kissing his hands

"I…I want you to clam me but I'm so scared." He sobs into his chest,

"How about I show you how you could feel." The blonde elf said as he they sat on the bed, Harry nodded to him and looked up at him, the blonde man leaned down and kissed Harry's lips, they slowly kissed each other, Harry kissed back, Luicus hands stayed above Harry's waist line and let his hands move, the teen whimpered into the kiss as the felt the warm hands touch his skin, after a minute they pulled apart and for some air and looked at each other "Was that good?" he asked

"Yes." He answered with a blush

"I won't hurt you." Luicus promises as he kisses his lips once again.

After a while Harry's shirt has come off and the dark elf was worshiping the boy's chest tracing each scar he could find with his tongue, the teen was shriving and moaning, looking up Luicus smiled at the at the boy, there seem to be a silent connection between the two, Harry nodded as he watched the blonde pull down the PJ bottoms slowly and then slipped them off onto the floor "Your beautiful Harry."Luicus said as he kissed each hip, he moved down lower and parted open his legs and kissed along the thigh nipping at the skin getting a soft moan out of the half vampire. Harry closed his eyes and when he felt Luicus hot breath touch his cock, making him whimper, and what he didn't expect was the sudden heat and pleasure that shook though his body as Luicus covered Harry's cock with his mouth

"Luicus!" He cried out as the blonde bobbed his head up and down listening to the wonderful moans that his soon to be bonded mate was letting out, his hands held onto the silky blonde hair as he threw his head back against the pillow and moaned and cried, his hip jerking up as he reach so close to his peek and the a gentle graze of Luicus' teeth Harry screamed as he came down the blonde's throat.

Pulling back Luicus let Harry's cock fall out of his mouth and moved back up to his face and pulled him into a kiss, their tongue met and Harry could taste himself in Luicus mouth and it making shiver in lust, pulling out from the kiss again Harry looked up into his eyes "Enjoying yourself?" the blonde asked, Harry nodded "Ready for more?" he asked

"Y…Yes please." He asked, taking his wand Luicus waved it silently over Harry's entrance "Ahhh what did you do?" he asked looking at him, smiling Luicus kissed his lips again,

"It helps stretches you and wet you." he smiled "It will make it easier for me to enter you." he whispered to him as he settled in between his legs "Now settle back and relax okay." He whispered, Harry lay back down and, his heart racing and thumping against his rib cage as Luicus slowly pushed the head of his cock into his little mate.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lips as Luicus slide in, once the blonde elf was all the way in, Harry let out a sob "Shhh its okay if it hurts, it will pass, and soon you will feel our bond start to form and that will feel better than anything you can imagine." He smiled softly as he stilled waiting for Harry to get use to his size, the teen whimpered and looked up at Luicus and warped his arms around the man and held him close, as Luicus kissed his neck, after a while of Luicus rubbing his hands over Harry's bare skin, the teen moved his hips

"M…Move please." Harry begged, Luicus smiled as he started to move his hips slowly, pulling his cock out until the head was still inside of him, and pushed back in, Harry winces as Luicus moves, refilling him, the pain was there but it wasn't as half bad as before, and soon little moans left Harry's lips as the pleasure pushed the pain away, their movements got faster as they got lost in pleasure, their bond started to grow between them, as Luicus was a dark elf he has his own set of long fangs and he let them sink into Harry's neck, gasping Harry arched his back and let out a scream as he felt himself cum on his stomach, Luicus groaned into the bite as came inside of Harry and their bond seeping into their blood leaving Luicus bond mark on Harry's neck.


End file.
